


Indie Rock Doesn't Fix My Relationship Problems

by squidhimbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Boy do we have TROPES, Himbo Bokuto, Jealous Kenma, M/M, Meddling Akaashi, oblivious Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidhimbo/pseuds/squidhimbo
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou play at a local venue close to the university every second weekend. Kenma Kozume is always at the show, even when Kuroo's new boyfriend isn't, not that it should matter. Akaashi finally tags along to meet his friend's best friend. He hates to admit it but he loves to meddle.I'm bad at summaries, please forgive.We just a typical double AU with miscommunication and falling in love.Rating might change :')
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Green Fuzz

Akaashi Keji followed closely behind a blonde haired boy. He took him to a claustrophobic bar with darkened windows, tables pushed against chairs, and people touching shoulders. Kenma watched the show every second weekend when this duo played at this sketchy venue. The beat of the drums echoed in his bones and he grabbed Kenma’s hand so he didn’t lose him in the crowd. He only tugged him along to the very front. 

The music faded to a quiet track, maybe a warm up between songs. Kenma took this opportunity to lean into his ear, “They started before their time slot, I wonder if the previous band dropped out.”

“Could be. Do they have enough songs to play to the very end?” Akaashi wasn’t too involved in them, his friendship with Kenma had been getting closer in the past few months so he thought it was time to finally meet his best friend. 

“Unlikely, Bokuto hasn’t been practicing enough to pick up anything new. But Tetsurou could solo if he wanted to.” Kenma mumbled, glancing up with Kuroo. He observed his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat already, the temperature in the room heightened with the buzzing stage lights. Catching his eyes in the crowd Kuroo gave him knowing smirk before continuing his verse. Kenma narrowed his eyes back at him and turned away, toteing Akaashi behind him. 

They sat at a table in the back with hard wooden chairs and two empty coasters. The air was lighter and the music sat in the background. A server with silver hair and tight pants came around to ask if they wanted a drink. “A vodka cranberry and …” Akaashi looked over at Kenma with eyes fixed on stage who seemed less excited than when they came in, “Pepsi with a shot on the side.” 

It was nearing the end of their slot when the band’s exhaustion was beginning to show. However the crowd didn’t falter and still cheered on the next song. What looked like the bar’s manager pulled Kuroo aside during a short break while Bokuto soloed on the drums, they announced their time was up. The manager was firm, but slapped Kuroo’s back with approval of his contribution to the attendance at his bar. He carried on the high five to Bokuto, as they packed up their stuff for the next band. 

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to find Kenma and Akaashi across the bar, wrapping his childhood friend in a pumped up sweaty embrace. “Tetsurou! You stink!” Kenma hissed, palms slipping on the exposed skin of Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Let’s sit in our usual spot, Bokuto is grabbing drinks.” Kuroo gave him a toothy grin, “And you can tell me how great I did.” 

Kenma led them to an old velvet couch pushed up against the far wall of the bar, “Akaashi-san right? Can you find Bo at the bar and help him?” Kuroo shoved his thumb at the busy counter. 

Akaashi nodded, glancing at Kenma to gauge his reaction. There was nothing. So he made his way to the bar only to forget to ask what Bokuto-san looked like. He saw him on the stage but the back where the drum kit sat seemed to be much darker than the rest of the stage. 

_Light hair… ripped tank top matching Kuroo-san’s…._

While searching the crowd he bumped into someone backing up with drinks. The mess was minimal thanks to Akaashi’s quick reflexes and the closed bottle tops. 

“I’m so sorry!” The man fumbled words and liquids, “Oh wow.” 

Akaashi cocked his head, handing him one of the bottles, “No, I wasn’t looking…” 

The bottles pressed up against the man’s chest harder, Akaashi thought they might burst. “Um, let me buy you a drink!”

“That’s not necessary… I’m just looking for someone.” He shook his head, examining the man farther. Light hair, white even, with dark streaks and a homemade tank top, ripped sleeves just like Kuroo’s. “Bokuto-san?” 

“Yes! How did you know!?” His golden eyes widened just like an owl’s. 

“I’m Kenma Kozume’s friend, we watched your show. Kuroo asked me to come help you.” 

“Oh and you did help me!” Bokuto’s laughter bubbled from his chest, handing him the drinks, “And what did you want?” Akaashi swallowed, gripping the three drinks uneasily, “Just a water.” 

By the time they made it back to velvet couch Bokuto had Akaashi laughing, a sound he wouldn’t ever take for granted. Kuroo was tucked into the corner spot and his arm sprawled above Kenma’s head rest. Their conversation was soft and both seemed more relaxed than when Akaashi left.

Bokuto sat on the coffee table in front of them, setting the drinks down one by one. “Got everyone their usual, hope that’s okay. I heard you were drinking during the show though, kinda unusual so we got you water as well.” Bokuto smiled at Kenma, giving him the glass. 

Kuroo furrowed his brows, watching Kenma drink the water. Akaashi sandwiched Kenma in the middle, legs crossed as he watched Kuroo watching Kenma. After a moment he reached out his hand, “I’m Akaashi Keji by the way. Seems like you knew who I was but let's be official.” 

“Yes, Akaashi-san!” Kuroo finally turned his attention over to him, taking his hand in a strong shake, “I heard so much about you it’s like we already met.” He laughed obnoxiously, hoping to over compensate. 

“I enjoyed your music, for two people there was a lot of energy.” Akaashi added. 

“Thanks man, I couldn’t do it without Bo. Though, we could always use a backup guitarist.” Kuroo poked Kenma’s pouting cheek. 

“Go ask your boyfriend, he plays guitar.” Kenma rolled his eyes, now sipping the alcoholic drink Bokuto also brought. 

“Ah, I miss playing with Tsukishima!” Bokuto exhaled, leaning back on the table until it groaned.

“It’s not the same.” Kuroo put his feet up on Bokuto’s lap, ready to push him over. 

Akaashi tilted his head, “What do you mean it’s not the same?”

Kuroo stumbled on his words, “Well you know.. It’s like… Me and Kozume have been practicing together since middle school…’ 

“Kenma is much better at jam sessions, he can predict what direction we are going to go, he keeps up the vibes.” Bokuto helped out. 

“Yeah, and Tsuki has more technical skill so his range is larger.” Kuroo mumbled. 

“Except he will try to push us a different way and get frustrated easily.” 

Akaashi nodded, absorbing this information, “Sounds like Kenma is just a better fit then, chemistry in a band is very important.” 

“Sounds like you might be biased though.” Kuroo smirked at his own retort. 

“Kenma is my friend, I am more likely to side with him. However…” 

“However, I am not looking to be a band. I have full time classes unlike some of you.” Kenma stood up, “Bathroom.” he said quietly before leaving them in silence. 


	2. Reasons

It was a quiet Friday night in Kenma’s apartment. He knew Kuroo would be out late with Tsukishima so he set up his new game in the living room on the big TV. With the facade of homework sprawled out around the couch in a neat semi circle anyone could mistake this night as productive. He felt a calm fall over him, one he hadn’t had for so long. Ever since Kuroo had started dating Tsukishima it felt like his nerve ends were being fried. Jealousy was a tiresome emotion. Although they were off together now, Kuroo had been expressing his concern about his behaviour and how ‘things have changed’. That gave him enough solace to relax just for tonight.

Kenma pushed the blankets off of him as he heard the doorknob rattle open. He peered over the top of the couch only to meet eyes with Kuroo and blonde hair following behind him. He hissed out a breath in relief and annoyance. The blankets fell over the side as he propped himself up, helplessly trying not to look like a loser spending his Friday alone.

“Kozume!” Kuroo’s hands squished his cheeks from behind, “I’m just dropping off my bag but we’re going to dinner, did you want to come?” 

His hands kept Kenma from shaking his head, “I have plans with Akaashi tonight…” He lied. There was nothing he wanted to do less than go to dinner with him and his _boyfriend,_ “You’re not supposed to bring a third wheel on a date, Tetsurou.” 

“You’re not a third wheel!” Kuroo protested, “And you don’t have plans with Akaashi. That new game just came out. I know you’re just going to be playing that tonight.” 

“He said he’s busy Kuroo. Let’s just go.” 

Kuroo hesitated, looking back at Tsukishima’s thin furrowed brows. “I’m worried he won’t eat dinner if I’m not here.” He glanced back at Kenma who didn’t respond and he held his gaze until the room fell silent, “Tsuki I’ll meet you downstairs. I wanna talk to Kozume, roommate stuff.” 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him, obviously annoyed, “Whatever just hurry up.” 

After the door clicked Kuroo took a seat next to Kenma on the couch. “Is something bothering you?” 

Kenma bit his lip anxiously, it was just like Kuroo to pick up on these things, “Not particularly.” 

“Is it Tsuki? We’ve been dating for a few months, I was kinda hoping you would warm up to him a little.” Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulder. It felt like a promise to stay but Kenma knew that wasn’t true. He leaned into his warmth while he was still there, listening to his heart beat.

“I don’t have to like him.” Kenma said finally. He felt Kuroo’s body stiffen and he knew he shouldn’t have said that. 

Kuroo turned away, visibly upset, at least to Kenma it seemed. “Why don’t you like him?” His voice sounded rough and his fingers tangled in Kenma’s loose blonde hair. The same hair he helped rebleach last week. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kenma barely whispered. His heart squeezed seeing Kuroo like that. He wondered if Tsukishima had ever seen him like that. 

“It _does_ matter. You’re the closest person to me, it's more important than my parents approving him, it's more important than any god approving him.” Kuroo explained, brushing back the strands that fell in front of Kenma’s face. His security. 

“I just don’t like him. You don’t need my approval to date someone.” Kenma began to stand, “He’s waiting for you.” His face twisted as he said the words, “And I really am going to Akaashi’s tonight, so don’t worry about me.” 

Kuroo pulled Kenma back down to the couch with a playful whine, “But we’re okay though? You seemed really pissed when I came in.” His arms held him against his chest in a comfortable hug. Kenma fell into it without a second thought, his chin finding his favourite spot between Kuroo’s shoulder and neck. 

“We’re okay.” He exhaled, feeling those negative emotions escape through his breath. For just a moment it felt like how it used to be.

* * *

Akaashi opened his front door and padded his way down to the mailboxes on the first floor. He wasn’t expecting anything, it had just been a while. The old carpeted stairs always gave him anxiety as they slipped against his shoes. When he made it and his key scraped against the lock, completely fumbling with it as he was distracted by a white hoodie he recognized in the foyer. Kenma was on his phone, probably waiting for him to pick up and buzz him in. He quickly pushed the wide handle exposing the cooler air to his cheeks. 

“Kenma? I wasn’t expecting you.” Akaashi observed him, it was raining lightly so his clothes were damp but otherwise normal. 

“I told Tetsurou I was coming over so he had the apartment tonight.” Kenma grumbled, pushing the hood off and smoothing out his frizzy hair, “With Tsukishima.” 

Akaashi couldn’t mask his surprise, “Why would you do that?”

They made their way to the elevator as Kenma continued to ponder that question. He stopped at Akaashi’s door which was opened for him and he silently fell onto his couch. “I guess… To make him happy.” 

“And sacrifice your own happiness?” Akaashi threw back at him quicker than expected.

Kenma groaned in response, kicking off his socks. He pulled Akaashi’s cat Lemon into his lap for comfort. Akaashi set the mail down on the counter and was already rummaging through the kitchen to find their leftover snacks from last week’s ‘fight’. This was becoming a regular thing for Akaashi but increasingly worse. He became lab partners with Kenma by chance a couple of months ago and during a study session Kenma just broke down. Excluding Kuroo he never had anyone close to talk to. It was during this Kenma realizing that friends don’t usually cuddle in bed, or play with each other's hair, or sappy texts for reassurance. He realized that he fell in love with Kuroo. But by then Kuroo found Tsukishima and Kenma lost his chance. 

Akaashi always felt okay on his own, he didn’t have a friendship so deep or a relationship to sympathize with. He continued to be there for Kenma, and they grew closer. He was very thankful for the friendship they cultivated together. Kenma told him he was an easy person to open up to, he was caring and intuitive. He told him he would make a great partner. Akaashi never went out of his way to find love, and it never found him. It wasn’t that it didn’t interest him but his school and Kenma kept him pretty occupied. 

“We’re out of snacks, should we go pick up more?” Akaashi announced, pulling Lemon from Kenma’s stomach. 

“Yeah, there was a new tea I wanted to try out.” Kenma rolled off the couch, not bothering to put his socks back on. 

They walked through the automatic doors into loud fluorescent lights. The drinks were the first section they stopped by and Akaashi stocked up for the late night. Suddenly Kenma went out of sight and he stepped back to see into the next aisle only to collide into a familiar chest. 

Bokuto steadied him with strong hands around his shoulders, “Akaashi?” he laughed, meeting his eyes just like before.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s face heated up. In the dark bar he didn’t realize how big his arms were, or how his smile reflected an emotion he’d never felt before. He stepped out his personal space but his gaze traced the muscles constricted by a tight athletic shirt.

“Bokuto.” Kenma interrupted, putting a shopping basket on the floor for the drinks, “What are you doing here?” 

“I was just out on a run and I forgot my water bottle. What about you guys?” 

“Getting dinner.” Kenma replied, glancing at Akaashi’s odd reaction, “Then watching a movie at Akaashi’s, did you want to come?” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened at Kenma’s proposal. 

“Sure, I didn’t have anything planned tonight.” Bokuto smiled big, “I’ll come over after I shower.” 

“I’ll text you the address.” Kenma nodded, pulling out his phone already. 

Bokuto waved as he took off to pay for his water and went the same way they came in. Akaashi turned to Kenma but he spoke before he could, “What’s with you?” 

“What’s with me? What’s with you?” Akaashi retorted, crossing his arms. He felt childish refusing to explain himself. 

“We can grill him for information about Tsukishima. Kuroo tells him everything about their relationship because he sure as hell can’t tell me.” Kenma says, lifting the full basket. 

“Do you really want to know? Will that even work?” Akaashi furrowed his brows, following behind him as they went down a new aisle.

“I want to know if it’s falling apart and it will work, Bokuto is a blabbermouth.” Kenma turned to his friend quickly, “Wait.” A small mischievous smile grew on his face. 

Akaashi returned it with a frown, “No.” 

“You like Bokuto.” 

“I don’t even know him. How dare you even think that.” 

“You think he’s hot. You think he’s a total beefcake.” Kenma hides his laughter behind his hands. 

Akaashi pushed past him, taking the basket, “You’re wrong and now you’re paying.” His calm, collected veneer cracking under the bright blush of his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter is named after a song i was influenced by, first chapter was green fuzz by the naked giants and this one was reasons by san cisco!


	3. Pleaser

Kuroo sunk into the sticky cushion of the booth. His date was on his phone with a bored look on his face. The mood was off and he was asking himself which of them it was until his boyfriend broke his train of thought.

“He never comes to dinner with us. Why would today be any different?” Tsukishima peered up from his device and set it down on the table politely. When Kuroo didn’t answer he spoke up again, “Why have you been so clingy with him lately?” 

Kuroo sighed, hoping it would blow the tension away. It didn't. “I don’t know. Ever since he started hanging out with Akaashi we don’t feel as close anymore. It’s stupid.” 

“People grow up and move on. Maybe you should too.” Tsukishima replied quickly, like he rehearsed his response. 

“That’s not Kozume though, you don’t know him like I do.”

Tsukishima bit his lip to keep himself from saying what he wanted to but that didn’t stop him, “You’re right, I don’t. But it’s all you fucking talk about.” 

Kuroo’s face scrunched with annoyance, “Are you seriously pissed off because I’m worried about my best friend?” 

He took a breath before he could shoot off more bitter tasting words, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. You always get defensive when it comes to him. You know I find your relationship weird.”

They both were quiet for a moment, letting the white noise of the bar focus and remind them they were in public. Kuroo ran fingers through his bed head, “You make no effort to be nice to him.” He said just above a whisper. 

“Shut up!” Tsukishima snapped, pushing himself out of the booth.

“He told me he didn’t like you.” 

“I’m leaving.”

“Tsuki, wait. We can talk about this, I don’t understand why you’re so angry.” Kuroo attempted to stop him by eagerly grabbing at his elbow. 

“Figure it out.” He spat before pulling himself away, “Call me when you do.” 

* * *

Bokuto readjusted his slouched position on Akaashi’s floor. He grazed Kenma’s knees with his gelled hair when he cracked his back against the couch. The screen flashed to black and the DVD menu screen played the opening music again. Akaashi brought his arms above his head before searching for the remote. The TV clicked off and the room fell silent until Kenma persuaded Lemon to follow him into the kitchen for one of the many drinks they bought.

“Shouldn’t you have band practice on weekends?” Akaashi asked casually, clearing the coffee table of cups and plates. 

Bokuto helped him out by stacking the dishes, “Oh, well… Sometimes we do, it usually depends if Tsuki has time off and takes Kuroo for the night.” 

“I thought he played in the band with you guys?” 

Bokuto laughed softly, “When he feels like it, Kuroo lets him do what he wants to be honest. I guess it’s ‘cause he’s doing school full time and is also in another band.” 

“Are you going to school full time?” Akaashi petted Lemon who wandered back with a treat.

“Not right now. Only a few classes a semester. I’m taking music and fine arts classes, they can be really hard sometimes. They really want you to have an opinion and I’m just like… it vibes? I guess I just have a hard time explaining my thoughts.” Bokuto smiled down at Lemon, petting her calico fur down smooth. 

“I get that a lot too, since I’m a literature major.” Akaashi agreed, letting their fingers brush against each other. He felt Bokuto’s hand freeze which made his small smile grow. 

Bokuto basically jumped out of his skin when his phone began vibrating in his back pocket and answered quickly, “He just what? … What did you do?” Bokuto furrowed his brows and looked over at Akaash to mouth ‘Kuroo’. 

“I’m at Akaashi’s right now… I’m sure you can come over too…” Bokuto fell to a whisper and hid his face from Akaashi, “ _Akaashi is here too though_.” 

Kenma lazily strolled back to the couch eyeing Bokuto. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll pass it over.” Bokuto handed the phone to Kenma, “It’s for you.” 

Kenma nodded, taking the phone and pressed it to his ear before heading down to the bedroom for privacy. 

“What’s going on?” Akaashi gave Bokuto an examining look. 

He laughed nervously, hesitating to tell him but Akaashi’s concerned face had no ill intent, “It’s kinda a secret but Tsuki told me he doesn’t like how Kuroo treats Kenma. I guess he might have told him and they had a fight about it now.” 

“Do you think Tsukishima is jealous of Kenma?” Akaashi chewed his lip. Kenma was right, Bokuto couldn’t keep secrets. 

“I guess so. You haven't seen them together a lot but Kuroo can be really protective.” He pouted, looking at where Kenma exited, “I really hate it when they fight.” 

“That must be really hard on you.” Akaashi cooed, leaning his head against the couch. He easily held the gaze of amber eyes, practically swimming in them.

Bokuto hardly blinked back, memorizing how flawless Akaashi’s face looked at that moment; how pink his lips were slightly apart and how the dark curls of his hair fell in just the right spots to frame his face. He felt like he was getting tunnel vision but he couldn't stop. He wanted to kiss Akaashi so badly. 

* * *

Kuroo stood outside an apartment door, feeling completely foreign. He knew Kenma was just past it and that was comforting. But it was also where his best friend escaped to. It _should_ be a place he was familiar with and maybe he felt guilty about that. His hand pulled up to the wood to knock but he stopped himself. 

_I asked Tsuki to be friends with Kozume but I never even tried with Akaashi._

He shook the thought out of his head. It wasn’t the same. Besides, he’s here now. Why was he here? Shouldn’t he be trying to make it work with Tsuki? 

The door swung open and he was face to face with Bokuto. “Bro, why are you just standing out here?” He shifted out of the doorway to let him in, “How are you doing?” 

Kuroo shrugged, at both questions, “I don’t know.” He answered honestly, following him into the living room. He just had a lot of half baked thoughts about what Tsuki said, none of it made sense. Usually he would ask Kenma when he’s stumped like this but he decided it wouldn’t be right. 

Akaashi greeted him from the kitchen they passed, telling him to make himself at home. He rounded the corner and saw Kenma curled up on the couch dozing off already. His world felt much more calm when Kenma was there. He took the opportunity to tuck himself under his best friend’s legs and pull a spare blanket over them.

A glass filled with beer was passed to him by Akaashi as he sat with Bokuto on the floor. They talked amongst themselves but Kuroo didn’t listen. He watched Kenma’s chest rise and fall as he sipped his bitter drink.

“Kuroo. Did you want to talk about it?” Akaashi asked him quietly. He realized he was being observed. 

Bokuto gave him a pitiful look, “Did Tsuki break up with you?” 

“I don't know. He just said to figure it out, and call him when I do.” Kuroo shook his head then resting his chin in his hand, “I don’t understand why he’s been so angry all the time. He makes me feel like it's my fault but never tells me what I do wrong.”

Bokuto gave Akaashi an all knowing look. 

“Was there a time he wasn’t angry all the time?” Akaashi pried, “Maybe you can remember when things changed.”

“I don’t know.” His eyebrows furrowed. When did he start getting so angry? Maybe a month ago. Around the same time he told him his relationship with Kenma was weird which caused a huge fight. “A fight we had a month ago. I guess he never really got over it.” 

“What was it about?” 

Kuroo looked back to Kenma, his face was so peaceful. But he knew Kenma wasn’t one to fall asleep early and he wouldn’t risk saying that it was about him if he was listening. “The band. I told him to choose ours or his friend’s. He chose theirs and stopped coming to our shows.”

“Didn’t that make you mad?” Akaashi finished off his glass and set it down on the coffee table. 

“Sure it did. It affected Bokuto and where we got to play. Since we had to change our usual nights then our schedules clashed so we barely saw each other.” Kuroo rubbed his face, the emotional exhaustion of the night finally hitting. 

“Do you want to stay with him?” Bokuto spoke up, asking the question on everyone’s mind. 

“I don’t know…” 

The stillness of the apartment was interrupted by Kenma as he rolled over, stretching his limbs out over the sides of the couch. His eyes resisted being opened but his hands rubbed the sleep out of them. 

“Are you guys staying over tonight?” Akaashi asked as he stood and began to push the coffee table to the wall. 

“Yeah. I’ll take the couch with Kozume.” Kuroo nodded, placing his empty cup on the side table. 

“Actually I was thinking you and Bokuto could take the couch since Kenma and I sleep together when he stays over anyways.” Akaashi smiled sweetly at him.

_What does that mean?_

“The couch pulls out into a real bed, I swear.” He added.

“Sounds good to me. I can fall asleep literally anywhere.” Bokuto yawned, “I’m going to take the bathroom first.” 

As Akaashi slips out to get the bedding for them Kuroo shook Kenma awake. “Kozume.” He mumbled in his ear, “Kozumeee…” 

Kenma glared up at him, smacking his face away from his neck. 

“Who would you rather sleep with?” 

He groaned in response, turning away from him. 

“Bokuto.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor tsuki, caught in the middle of stuff u_u this chapter's indie song was pleaser by wallows! also i would like to admit that i am not a writer haha im an artist and you can find me @j00pix on instagram


	4. You Make Me Want to Die

The bar always felt small. It might have been the dark stained floors or the black painted walls, or it might have just been the stage that carved out most of the room.The front was lifted three feet tall with a sleek black curtain behind to elude the multi coloured set lights above. There was a crowd gathering at the head of the stage after the manager introduced Cats with Wings. That signaled Kenma and Akaashi to shove their way to the front like last time. The mundane radio music continued through the speakers while they watched Kuroo stumble to get on stage. 

He grabbed the microphone excitedly and waited for the feedback to stop, “I got something special for you tonight! Bokuto, you might know him as your favourite drummer!” he chuckled at the cheer from the audience, “It’s his first time singing in front of all of you so he’s nervous, but he wrote a song.” Kuroo checked his watch dramatically, “48 hours ago.” 

“Oh, that’s what they’ve been doing.” Kenma mumbled with a soft look on his face. 

Akaashi turned to his friend, “Have you heard it yet?” 

Kenma shook his head, “Not yet, Tetsurou has been staying over at Bokuto’s house for the past few days. I guess he wanted to make it a surprise.” 

Bokuto shuffled onto the stage with his drumsticks in his hands with an energy Akaashi didn’t recognize. Kuroo started playing his electric guitar with a simple but catchy riff he repeated. When Bokuto didn’t respond he started off the song, “I… I want to know the reason why…” 

Bokuto glanced over at him and continued the verse, “You make me want to cry…” they sang together, “You make me want to die.” They laughed and Bokuto smacked his drumsticks to continue the beat. 

They continued the song in high spirits but Bokuto caught Akaashi’s eyes at the end and then the whole crowd’s attention. He froze up and backed off the stage in a panic. 

Kuroo gave him a look of compassion before turning back to the front, “Bokuto is going to calm down while I play you a little something by myself.” 

The guitar in the background soothed Bokuto as he held the front of his shirt and gripped his chest. His heartbeat was thumping wildly, he wasn’t even sure if he could go back out there tonight. It was when familiar black curls pushed through the backstage curtains did he remember to breathe. 

“Bokuto-san, are you alright?” Akaashi asked, his hand making a gentle journey down his spine. 

Bokuto shivered then laughed off his nervousness, “I didn’t know you were coming tonight, ‘kashi.” 

“That was a really powerful song, Bokuto-san.” He replied with a concerned look in his eyes.

“You think so?” 

“I do.” His body heat grew closer, “Even though you were smiling, it sounded really painful. Did something happen?”

Bokuto leaned into him, arms wrapping around the other’s narrow waist, “You know sometimes… I get down. Like really down. It’s like someone else is in my head.” 

“And they make you want to die?” 

Bokuto nodded, chin resting on the other’s shoulder, “Does that freak you out?” He realized then how they were just about the same height.

“No, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s long fingers rubbed little circles on his back, warming the spots with every touch, “You’re an incredibly strong person with talent and lots of friends. You’re stronger than anyone I know.” 

He chuckled softly, pulling away just enough to see his face, “I don't think…” 

Kuroo interrupted him, pushing back the curtain enough to stick his head out, “Hey, I could really use my super awesome drummer.” 

“Right!” Bokuto stumbled back, grabbing his drumsticks, “Don’t leave!” He called over his shoulder and hopped up the stage, “Stay after the show ‘kashi!”

* * *

Kuroo sucked in the sour taste of his cigarette, it wasn’t something he usually did. But he hadn’t spoken to Tsuki since that night last week. He barely had time to think about it with Bokuto’s mood swing early in the week which led them to work on the new song. Plus, midterms were coming up soon so he knew he would see less of Kenma as well. Everything just sucked.

Akaashi pushed the door open to the smoke pit outside and leaned against the wall. He pulled out his phone without even acknowledging him.    
  
_ He acts just like Tsuki sometimes. _

“I didn’t know you smoke.” He said to break the silence. 

Akaashi peered over at him, “I don’t. I just needed some air.” They were both quiet after that. 

Kuroo crushed his cigarette and lit a new one. He felt undefined anger inside himself, “I don’t know what game you’re playing here.” Akaashi turned to him with an amused face and waited for him to go on, “But just pick one.”

“What are you talking about?” He replied, eyebrows furrowing at his proposition. 

“Kozume or Bo. I’ve watched you flirt with both of them. Just pick one.” He growled, flicking the ash into the tray. 

Akaashi attempted to mask his smile, “Maybe I should say the same thing to you.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that what Tsukishima really asked you to choose? Him or Kenma?” Akaashi explained, arms folding across his chest. 

“What do you know? You just got here. You don’t know how any of us feel.” 

“Maybe I don’t. Maybe I am completely clueless and a total tease.” 

“I tried to get along with you.” Kuroo warned, crushing his cigarette again, stepping away from the wall.

“If you say so. But know the more you hate me for no reason the bigger the rift between you and Kenma will be.” 

“Kozume and I are fine. You don’t know us at all.”

Akaashi just shrugged at him, “If you still believe that then you don’t know Kenma at all.” 

* * *

Kenma dug his elbow into the dark sheets of Kuroo’s bed. He always thought it stupid to buy black bedding but Kuroo was adamant about his decision. With a successful adjustment Kenma brought his legs over Kuroo’s curved body. Kuroo didn’t protest, he never did, he just flipped to the next page of his biochem textbook. His midterms weren’t for another week but he had an important gig the up-coming weekend. After another band dropped out, they secured a spot at an event he and Bokuto have been bugging since Tsuki quit playing with them. The line-up had a bunch of other local university bands but it was the first multi band event of the year. 

“What’s Akaashi like?” Kuroo’s asked, pretending to read over his notes.

Why are you asking? **”** Kenma asked stoically, “You’ve hung out with him a few times now.” 

“I know, but like, what is he really like?” Kuroo bit his lip, “I feel like I should know more since he’s important to you.” 

Kenma put his PSP on the pillow and rolled over to face him, “I guess, he’s just Akaashi. I don’t know what to say.” 

“What’s he taking in school? You share some of the same classes, right?” 

“Literature, he wants to be an editor.”

“Cool… cool…” Kuroo nodded, “What kind of girls is he into?” 

“What? That’s a weird question.” Kenma scrunched his face at him. 

“Big tits? Long hair?” 

“He’s never dated anyone. I’ve only seen him interested in a handful of people.” 

“People? Not just girls.”

Kenma inspected the other’s face, “People.” 

“I see.” Kuroo brought his hand up to his chin like he was pondering on that answer. 

“Why are you acting so weird.” Kenma glares at him, smacking his hip with his leg, “Are you looking for someone new already?” 

Kuroo’s face twisted sourly at that, shifting the mood to match. 

“I didn’t mean that, Tetsurou, I know you’re not…” Kenma apologized quietly. He knew Kuroo still hadn’t figured out his feelings about Tsuki, it was just too soon.

“Whatever. Let’s not talk about depressing stuff.” He grumbled, turning back to his textbook. 

“Have you even talked to him yet?” Kenma asked even though he knew the answer. When he didn’t get one he sighed, “It’s almost been two weeks…”  _ he’s going to move on. _ He wanted to warn him but the words wouldn’t come out. Being just a best friend was becoming harder and harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo i have rushed this boi but the indie song of this chapter is you make me what to die by the shivas thank u for reading


End file.
